saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aera
, also known as Energy, is the life-force energy used by players, AIs, NPCs Lore characters and other living beings in Endless Utopia Online. Overview Aera is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." It is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree. Those who run out of it will die. This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body for it's usage. Beings are capable of performing many superhuman feats with the help of their Aera. Aera is created when the physical energy, which is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants and exercise, is combined with the spiritual energy, which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the energy bigger in quantity and more powerful. Aera is also not limitless, since all beings have a max capacity that they can use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice and training, the quantity can be extended. It is unknown if there is a limit to this extension. By reciving wounds or injuries, the quantity and power of the Energy can decrease. Aera is not normaly visible, but can be in high concentrations or other ways. When visible, it comes in a variety of colors. These colors vary depending on several factors, among them: technique being used, race and the purity of the user's heart. This energy reflect its owner's personality and emotions to some extent. Usage Aera Control Because Aera takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not actually having Energy but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called Aera Control. In order to have a good control, a player should only use as much energy as they need to perform a given ability. If they mould more Energy than is needed, the excess is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they do not mould enough, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation. The emission of Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but beings are able to control the degree of this emission, though this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training. Aera Sensing A basic ability that most beings possess is the ability to sense the Aera emited other beings relaying on a "sixth sense". This allows beings to detect or percibe other beings within the world by percibing the energy that "pours out" of them. Skilled players are even able to detect the Aera (and sometimes even the race) of players all around the world, if the Aera is strong enough to be detected by him or her. The stronger and bigger the Aera is, the easier is for a player to detect it. However, by completely blocking his/her Aera "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings. Each being's energy is different and as such gives off a unique energy signature, much like fingerprints in the real world. Therefore, one can recognize the pattern of their acquaintances, even in long distances. This depends mostly on the skill of the player. Sudden changes in Aera pattern can mean that the person in question is in great stress or has received a grave wound. Techniques Before using a technique, it is nessesary to have a good Aera Control. Without proper control of their energy, a player will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them to lose their fight. There are lots of standard techniques that come with the game, but the game also lets the player to create their own techniques and abilities. That way, the player creates his own signature fighting style. When using or creating a technique, the exist two methods of manipulating Energy: *'Energy Bending' deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of Aera. *'Elemental Bending '''deals with changing the physical properties of Aera into an element. The power of the technique depends on the ammount of energy that the player is able to foucus on that certain ability without losing control. Each one of these have sub-types of control. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to use or create a technique. There are also some skills that can be only used by players of an specific race or players of certain groups or organizations. Techniques of certain races cannot be learned by players of other race (with exception of Hybrids of that race). On the other hand, skills of certain groups or sects can be learned by other players. This is why the groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to make sure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are generally passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few ablilities require a special ability or lineage and, as such, are usually the pride and fame of the organization that possesses them. This techniques cannot be copied through any means of observation. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, the techniques are ranked differently. There are six different levels: *'Rank E''' - Basic level techniques. *'Rank D' - Average level techniques. *'Rank C' - Advanced level techniques. *'Rank B' - Professional level techniques. *'Rank A' - Extreme level techniques. Generally the level of race leader-level techniques. *'Rank S' - Secret techniques. Generally unique to a single player. Techniques unique only to certain races or certain groups generally do not have a level. Types of Aera Regular Aera The regular energy that every player or being in the game possesses, no mater if they are player, AI, NPC, Monster, etc...The characteristics energy varies according to the race, personality and other factors. Godly Aera The Aera of any of the seven gods in EUO. These gods not only posses an immense ammount of Aera, but they emit their own unique Aera. Godly Aera cannot be sensed by any beings with regular Aera. Trivia *Aera is based on the Esotercism term of Energy and Ki/Qi/Chi. *The term Aera is derived from the Greek word "Aer" (ἀήρ, "air"), which in ancient Greece was considered synonym to the word Pneuma (πνεῦμα, "breath") what in a religious context means "spirit" or "soul". Category:EUO Terminology Category:EUO